


King of the Flower Field

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), Flowers, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just<br/>Self indulgent fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Flower Field

It was the middle of spring, and Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand, dragging him up the hill. Sam ran after Gabriel, grinning and rubbing his nose as the pollen made it run slightly.

 “Where’re we going?” He asked with a laugh, stumbling over his own feet.

 “You’ll see Samboree!” Gabriel replied, looking back over his shoulder at Sam with that sunny smile that Sam had grown to know and love plastered across his face. The hill plateaued, and they slowed down, Gabriel stopping and putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Sam’s jaw dropped. The top of the hill was covered in different kinds of flowers. Gabriel looked up at Sam hopefully, checking he’d done good.

 “This… oh wow Gabe.” Sam said, wrapping an arm around his smaller boyfriend and tugging him to plant a kiss on the top of his head. Gabriel squirmed out of the grip, took a few steps, and fell backwards into the flowers with a thump.

 “Come make flower crowns with me.” He said, plucking a few daisies from the ground and expertly twisting their stems together to make a chain. Sam rolled his eyes, sitting cross-legged in front of him, doing the same.

Gabriel’s fingers were nimble and small, making this an easy task, and soon enough Sam was wearing a jaunty circlet made of daisies and various other flowers within arms reach. Sam however was struggling. He couldn’t seem to get it right. He scrunched up his nose before reaching over to tuck Gabriel’s hair behind his ear, lodging a flower there too.

 “I can’t get the hang of this.” He said, letting his fingers ghost down his partners cheek, admiring the way the sunlight glinted in his whiskey eyes. Gabriel shuffled to sit in Sam’s lap, back against his chest, and he put Sam’s hands in his lap.

 “Watch me closely.” He said as he began to show Sam the process again.

The sun was going down by the time Sam had fully mastered the art and Gabriel was now wearing three crowns.

 “You’re king of the flower field.” Sam mumbled in Gabriel’s ear, kissing the soft spot behind it.

 “You’re the king of my heart.” Gabriel crooned back, leaning into Sam’s touch before they both laughed at the sappiness. “Okay, I promise I’ll never say something that sappy again.” Sam nodded in agreement and rested his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent that was pure Gabe (cinnamon and carmelised sugar) tinged with the floral smell of the flowers. “Anyway, if I’m the king of the flowers does this make you the queen?” He asked. Sam hummed in agreement and Gabriel leant backwards into Sam, staring up at the sky as it became a watercolour painting, the blue of the day bleeding into an orange which in turn twisted itself into a red. Stars were beginning to dot the sky and he reached up to ruffle Sam’s hair affectionately.

 “Love you Gabe.” Sam muttered, then stopped. Both boys froze. Sam sat back, searching Gabriel’s body language for any sign of a reaction to what he just said.Gabriel stared at his lap, the words echoing in his head. Awkwardly he turned around to face Sam, who looked worried. Gabriel cupped Sam’s face in his hands and pressed a delicate kiss to Sam’s lips.

 “Love you too Samshine.” Sam’s face lit up at the use of his favourite nickname.

 “I’m glad. So, angel, are we going to sit here and watch the sunset, or are we going to go home and beg Cas to make us dinner?” He asked Gabriel, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. Gabriel huffed a laugh at the use of his favourite nickname as he pondered the question.

 “Sunset, sugarcube, sunset.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading a lot of the stuff from my G Drive, so yeah :3  
> Thank you for readinggg~ :*
> 
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
